Perspectives in the galaxy
by solstjerne
Summary: Redone & reloaded. Takes place around the time of the mission to Myrkr. The Yuuzhan Vong is threatening the galaxy. How will the Solo's, their family and friends get through everything? The story is better than the summary. Enjoy :)
1. Default Chapter

Anakin was standing outside, looking up at the sky over Yavin 4. Everything was so quiet and peaceful for once. He had just returned from a long and tough mission, and enjoyed that he could relax again. At least for a little while.

The Yuuzhan Vong was starting to give real trouble to the New Republic. It had only been a few weeks ago since Anakin had found himself rushing back to Yavin 4 to find out that Tahiri had been kidnapped. Tahiri. He couldn't believe how relieved he was when he found her again. It was at this time he knew. It was like he had always known but never wanted to admit it to her or himself. But this time it had been different. This time he couldn't hide it any longer.

Anakin smiled to himself of the thought. She, luckily, had feelings for him too. They had both discovered it in their first kiss. It had been the most beautiful thing ever happening to him. Admitting his feelings and knowing that she was safe once again. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Anakin?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around and found Tahiri walking over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

He nodded, "Yeah, I was just - err - Thinking."

"What were you thinking of?" Tahiri asked teasingly as Anakin scooped her into his arms.

"All of the things happening in my life right now."

Tahiri tilted her head and a smile appeared on her lips, "What things in your life?"

Anakin couldn't help but smile. He loved to see her smile. It always brightened up his world and everything around him. "All the weird things that has been going on lately. Both good and bad." She smiled at this, knowing that he was thinking the same as her, "I promise you, Tahiri, I'm never going to let anything or anyone imprison you like that ever again."

"That's a pretty determined statement, but I appreciate it," she said softly, "it's hard to decide who to trust and who we shouldn't trust these days." Anakin kissed the top of her head to make her relax a bit.

A chilling wind came from the east. They stood in their embrace for a long time, not wanting to let go. Suddenly Anakin felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked down to see what it was when he saw silent tears running down Tahiri's face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin," She answered quietly. "I don't want to trouble you with anything."

"You won't," He assured and looked into her wet eyes. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

She smiled slightly. "You are so sweet, you know. The best friend I could ever wish for. Maybe even more than a friend," He smiled, "I just can't help listening to what people say. Every girl at the academy talk about you, about your great accomplishments, and about what the future will bring to you. You are going to be the most powerful Jedi some day, Anakin, I'm sure of it!"

"Wait a minute," Anakin said, trying to understand what she was feeling. "Are you afraid one of those girls, I hardly know, will take me away from you?" She hesitated, and then nodded slightly. "Tahiri, look at me," He continued. She looked up. "I promise, with all of my heart, I will never leave you! Never! You mean more to me than anyone!" He reached down and to place a kiss to reassure her that he was telling the truth. She kissed him back, and the kiss grew tender.

Not too far away, stood Anakin's older sister, Jaina Solo. She smiled, her younger brother had finally found someone to care about.

She went inside again, and fell down on the bed. There was a knock on the door. She sat up, and a droid entered.

"Your brother is here to see you, miss," it said.

"Thank you, A4-V3," She answered, "Send him in, please."

"Yes, miss Jaina," The droid said and went out of the room again. A few seconds later, Jacen Solo entered the room.

"I can't believe you are still letting that droid ask you if it is alright for me to enter the room," Jacen said and sat down next to her. She laughed. "Mama told me to let you know that dinner is ready. Let Anakin know."

"She is back already?" Jaina asked. Jacen nodded with a smile. "you are not still angry with Anakin, because of what happened at the Battle of Fondor, are you?" Jacen had been starting to believe that the force could become a greater advantage to the Republic. At the battle of Fondor, many had lost their lives, because Corellians had been firing away without help from Anakin, who was there too, or Jacen. Anakin had been himself and Jacen for the casualties.

"No, he is my brother after all. Maybe it's time to forget about it."

Jaina smiled. "It's going to be great having the entire family for dinner. Wait a minute, is Papa going to be there."

"I doubt it. He has been working on the Falcon all day. Again."

Jaina sighed. "We all loved Chewie but there was nothing he could do. It has been so long now, isn't time for him to forgive Anakin!"

"You should ask him that." Jacen said and stood up. "Don't forget to tell Anakin and Tahiri." He walked out of the room, and Jaina got up too. She followed him out, but turned in the opposite direction of her twin, in the corridor.

She walked outside where she found Anakin and Tahiri looking at the sky. "That's really cute, you know." She laughed of how surprised they were to see her. "Mother has returned from her mission, and she has arranged a dinner for the family." She looked at Tahiri, "That of course, includes you."

Tahiri smiled. She always looked at the Solo's like her family. She had been friends with Anakin for so long, and since she was without parents, the Solo's had been treating her like a family member. Anakin looked down at her, "Why don't you go ahead?" She understood and walked inside.

Anakin sighed and looked at his sister. "I can't go, and you know it."

"This has got to stop, Anakin," Jaina walked over to him. She was surprised of how much taller than her, he really was. "You know you couldn't have done anything. If you had tried he might also have lost his son."

"Seems to me like he would want that more than loosing Chewie," Anakin answered.

"Don't say that!" Jaina almost yelled. "Just go tonight. Eat quickly have to. But just go. Not only for me, but for Mama too. She is hardly ever with her family, and this is the one time in a very long time that she can gather all of us." He thought about it for a while, then sighed and agreed. Jaina smiled at her brother, "Now go, I have something to do. I will see you at dinner," Anakin nodded and walked to the dining room.

Meanwhile Leia was trying to convince her husband to come to the dinner.

"Han you have got to get over your stubbornness! Are you going to stay mad at your _son _forever?" Leia practically yelled.

"Look, Princess, I don't expect you to understand the feeling of losing your best pal, who has been with you through ups and downs for a very long time!" Han said determined.

"I may understand that. But I think I would understand how you would feel if you had lost a son. A son, Han. If you don't get yourself together you might loose that too!" Leia tried. "We all miss Chewie terrible, you more than any. But think about your Anakin too, and not only yourself. He is fifteen years old, and he walks around thinking he is the reason his father lost his best friend! A friend of the entire family. How do you think he is feeling?"

Jaina walked out to her ship. It had been a while since she had worked on it. It might need a check soon, in case she had to go on a mission soon. She wasn't sure why she was here now, but something told her she just needed a walk before dinner. A person started to walk up behind Jaina. "If you are trying to scare me, it's not going to work." Jaina said.

"I would never try to scare the great, Jaina Solo. I see your Jedi powers have grown." The person said.

"I guess they have. Or maybe it's because you have tried to scare me so many times now that I'm starting to know when it's you," Jaina answered and turned around to face the person. Kyp Durron. Jaina had found him quite interesting for a time but sometimes he could seriously confuse her. Sometimes she doubted if he could be trusted.

"I'm hurt, Jaina," He said.

"What do you want, Kyp?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just to talk to you," He answered. Jaina rolled her eyes. "Have you seen they got a new fighter pilot? Jag something."

"Oh really?" Jaina asked. "Is he going on a mission or something, since you tell me?"

"No, he is too new. He seems like a great pilot though." This was a great example of why Jaina could doubt Kyp once in a while. His mood could change so fast. He could go from teasing to serious in a matter of seconds.

"I will have a look at him some day," Jaina said and started to walk away. "I will see you later, Kyp."

"You said it, fair Jaina," He grinned. This was what she meant. Jaina shook her head, and walked along, she wouldn't want to be late for dinner.

"Mama!" Leia walked over to her three children and hugged all of them twice. "Oh it's wonderful seeing the three of you together. That never happens. Has your uncle arrived yet?"

"He should be here soon." Jacen answered.

"Or about now," They all turned and saw Luke Skywalker walk in. He walked over to Leia and gave her a hug. "Great to see you again, Leia. How was the trip?"

"Great!" I'm really enjoying flying in my own spaceship." She had named it _Alderaan_ after the place where she grew up.

After Luke came Han. He walked in slowly, purposely avoiding to look at Anakin. "Hey kid," He said to Luke, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," Luke answered, "It's good to see you again, Han." Han didn't say anything back.

During the dinner, Han avoided to say anything. It didn't quite make Leia happy, but she was glad that he was there. She decided that maybe it was time for him to join the conversation. "Han, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Leia asked him.

"Nothing much, working on the Falcon really. She was quite damaged." He answered in a very uncaring. Jaina glanced at Anakin; he was looking down on his plate.

"Look Papa, we all miss Chewie very much," Jacen said, hoping it would help his father. The only thing he got out of it was Jaina stepping on his toe. He send her a confused look and Jaina send one back telling him to shut up.

"Right," Han answered. "He was only in his young years. He could have lived for years." Then added quietly, "A young death."

Anakin stood up angrily and walked out.

"Oh nice going, Jacen!" Jaina said angrily.

"What!" Jacen said, "Papa was the one who said it!"

"Cut it out you two," Leia said, and the twins immediately shut up. She turned to Han, "Go talk to him. You can't keep doing this to him! I won't let you!"

Han didn't answer. He looked like he was thinking, or just trying to ignore what Leia said. "She is right, Han. He has been suffering enough. It has got to stop. I can see it in his training too, his lack of concentration. I'm sure, Tahiri, Jaina and Jacen have noticed too" He looked at the three kids, who all nodded.

There was a pause. Jaina and Jacen sighed and started eating again. After a while though, Han got up and walked out of the room.

"I hope he is going to search for, Anakin," Leia said.

He was. He walked outside where Anakin stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a tree. Han hesitated. Then finally swallowed his pride, for a while, and walked over there. "Beautiful night." He said and looked up.

Anakin looked at him surprised. He had expected Jaina, Tahiri or his mother to come look for him. These were the first words coming from Han, which had been meant for him, in the past many months. "I guess," he answered, not really sure where this is going.

There was a long break. Neither knew what to say. "Look kid," Han began. Anakin looked at the ground. "I guess I'm sorry. Chewie was a beloved friend to all to all of us. But I guess I can't keep blaming you. If you had stayed much longer there I think we both know what would have happened. And – I don't know what I would have done if that really happened."

"No, I'm sorry Papa," Anakin said, "It was my fault. If I had just waited a few seconds more, Chewie might have made it."

"We both know that's not true. I was just wondering, if there was any way you could forgive me?"

Anakin looked up at him, "I think I can, after all, I might be the only one in the galaxy who will ever hear you say something like that. What happened to my tough father?"

"He just returned," Han said, and smiled for the first time since before Chewbacca's death. He hugged Anakin, "So what is this between you and Tahiri."

Anakin smiled and shrugged. "Love hits you hard all of a sudden. Guess my rescue was the only thing to make us both realize." They started to walk back inside, "By the way, was the Falcon really that damaged?"

"Are you kidding!" Han asked. Anakin looked down in embarrassment, "It wasn't damaged that bad! You are fifteen Anakin, and you flew the Falcon by yourself, across the galaxy, and it hardly got a scratch. That's not bad at all," Han messed his son's hair with one hand. They laughed. Father and son were finally reunited once again.

A few days passed. Tahiri and Anakin enjoyed the time they finally had together. Leia was just thrilled that her son and husband had made up and moved on.

Jaina and Jacen sat on Jaina's bed once again, talking lightly. Suddenly Jacen stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "What's the matter?" Jaina asked her twin nervously.

"I have been asked to go on a mission to Myrkr." He said, hesitating a bit.

"Myrkr?" Jaina asked to be sure, "Are you crazy? That's in the middle of Yuuzahan Vong's territory!"

"I know."

"You can't go, Jacen. It's too dangerous! Who is leading this mission? I will go right up and tell that person that you can't go!"

"Jaina!" Jacen interrupted. "Let me finish. If I don't go, I will be leading other people into the danger I should be facing. I have tried this before. I can do it."

"Well, why am I not going?" She asked.

"You are," He answered simply, "Wouldn't want to fight without my twin. It has been a while since we did that."

"Well good! So who is leading the mission?"

Jacen hesitated, then finally answered, "Anakin."

Jaina fell on her back in the bed. She had been expecting this. "When are we leaving then?" she asked.

"In an hour."

"I will be ready!"

He smiled slightly and walked over and gave her a hug.

"I have to go and see if Anakin is ready." He started to walk over to the door.

"Mama, will kill us for leaving so soon," Jaina said.

"She will understand." He walked out, leaving Jaina to her thoughts, and to pack her necessary things.

There was a knock on Anakin's door. Tahiri and him turned to see who entered. Jacen walked in. "Anakin, are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" Tahiri asked looking at Anakin. He didn't answer right away. She looked at Jacen who was facing Anakin.

"You know what," Jacen said, "Never mind, I will just catch up with you later." He walked out again.

Tahiri turned to Anakin again. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," Anakin answered quietly. Tahiri shook her head and waited for him to tell. "Alright," He continued, "The Yuuzhan Vong is getting a greater enemy, you know that," she nodded and he continued. "I have been asked to lead a mission to Myrkr. I have to lead the strike of Jedi to find and destroy the source of the voxyn." Her face turned worried, "Jaina and Jacen will come along with me.

"Myrkr is in the middle of Yuuzhan Vong territory," Tahiri said to herself. Anakin sat down next to her and put an arm around her small shoulders. Fresh tears started to make their way down her face. "Promise me to be careful! You have to promise me!"

"I promise, Tahiri, I promise," He said and kissed the top of her head. He stood up. "I have to go now." He took a small bag from a corner and took a look back at Tahiri. She was standing up too.

She walked over to him. "Kiss me," She said. He smiled slightly and his lips met hers in a tender kiss. "I will miss you." She said when they broke apart.

"I will miss you too," He reassured. He held her tight in a hug, "I –I love you, Tahiri. I really do. Remember what I told you the other night; you mean more to me than anyone! Always remember that!"

"Oh Anakin," She said and squeezed him tighter, "I love you too!" They kissed again, before Anakin had to go.

Anakin met Jacen and Jaina in the great entrance hall, "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Jacen smiled at his brother. Han, Leia, Luke and Tahiri said goodbye and watched them fly away with the other Jedi. This including Kyp Durron..

"Ready?" Anakin asked the Jedi. With some trouble they had finally reached Myrkr. Now was their time to stop the Yuuzhan Vong's cloning. Anakin got ready to lead the strike force of Jedi.

"We're right behind you, Anakin," Jaina said. They started moving.

"We are here to destroy the source of the voxyn. The voxyn is a creature designed to hunt down Jedi, so watch your back! I'm not sure how many there is," Anakin warned and reminded. "Stay together! I'm not sure how many Jedi there will be needed to defeat the voxyn!" He added to Jacen quietly, "You ready to do the cohesive fighting unit, if necessary?"

"Keep everyone close together and I will," Jacen answered.

They moved further and further. Suddenly they could hear steps. Anakin made sign for everyone to stop. "Be ready to fight," He whispered quietly. All of the Jedi held their Lightsaber close.

"Here they come," Jaina whispered.

She was right. Enemy troops showed up. They were more than the Jedi. They had no choice but to fight, this was their mission and they all had the intention of completing it. They fought bravely. Jacen used the force to do the cohesive fighting unit. Suddenly a 1.8 meters tall 'creature' with the baseline of humanity, walked closer. It was the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Anakin let me handle him!" Jacen said.

"No! I will hold him back and you go find the source and destroy it!" Anakin answered.

"You can't hold him back by yourself! We can't use the cohesive fighting unit if I go!"

"I know, but you have to do it! The others are still here! They are all great Jedi!"

"They still have the troops to think about," Jacen continued.

"Jacen, we don't have much time! Go!" The Yuuzhan Vong walked closer to Anakin. Anakin got his lightsaber ready, and did the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin was the first to attack, but the Yuuzhan Vong defended easily. Now he attacked first. Anakin had trouble defending, he had to gather all the force he could.

'He is stronger than I thought,' Anakin thought, 'He is fast too.' He tried to control his breath once again, but hardly had the change to before there was a new attack on him. 'Please hurry Jacen!' He thought. The battle between the two continued. Anakin had trouble keeping up, but he lasted. He could only gather a small amount of energy from the force, before he had to continue.

But the Yuuzhan Vong was still too fast. He moved like Anakin had never seen anyone do it. Somehow, Anakin didn't block the final strike. The Yuuzhan Vong's lightsaber went right through his stomach.

Anakin gasped. His face turned white with pain, and he slowly fell to the floor, only seeing the smile on the Yuuzhan Vong's face. He enjoyed the pain Anakin showed.

"ANAKIN!" he could hear Jaina yell in the background. He slowly faded into darkness.

Jaina saw the Yuuzhan Vong slowly move away from her brother. She ran over there and fell on her knees next to Anakin. "Please, no! Please!" She cried.

"Jaina?" Anakin said slowly and weak.

"I'm here. I'm here. Take it easy." She said, while trying to stop the tears running down her cheeks, "I got you, Anakin!"

"Tell everyone I love them," he coughed. Jaina hushed to make him stop talking but it didn't work, "That includes you Jaina, you were always there for me."

"I will always be, Anakin! Just be quiet, and you will get through this!" She took his hand. It was as cold as ice. She looked down at him. His eyes were screaming with pain. As much as she hated to admit it, he was not going to make it this time.

"Tell Tahiri, that I - " Anakin tried, "That I -"

"Love her higher than anyone," Jaina sobbed. Anakin nodded then closed his eyes. His hand hang lifeless in hers. Fresh tears started making their way down the tracks that had already been made. She leaned over her dead brother's body and cried. In between her sobs she said, "I will tell, Anakin, I promise. I will."

Jacen walked down a long hall. It was dark. Very dark. Suddenly he came to a huge circular room. It was dark too. Suddenly he heard someone laughing. He turned, making sure his lightsaber was ready at any moment he might need it. Then someone else started laughing.

"Are we confusing you, young Solo?" The first voice asked, still laughing. "What are you doing so far away from your home?" Jacen didn't answer. It was a trap, he knew it, and he was stuck, and couldn't get out.

"Oh poor poor, Solo," The second voice said with a laughter, "He doesn't even know what is going on in the other room, he just left behind." Jacen turned. What was he talking about?

"Oh you mean the little coincidence with his younger brother?" The first voice asked.

Jacen couldn't take it anymore, "What coincidence?" he yelled. He opened his lightsaber, which gave him a change to see who he was talking to. It wasn't a pleasant surprise he got. "Vergere and Nom Anor." He said quietly to himself. Next to them were troops. They must have been the leaders.

"So you remember our names," Vergere said with a smile. She had stopped laughing though.

"What has happened to Anakin?" Jacen asked angrily.

"So you haven't heard," Nom Anor laughed. "He died in combat, thinking he could defeat a Yuuzhan Vong. He was never as smart as people thought he was."

Jacen's inhaling became more rapid. He fell to his knees. All around him was laughter. Jacen felt the room turning. It was spinning in circles in front of his eyes. The sentence, 'He was never as smart as people thought he was,' kept repeating itself in his head.

His grab around his lightsaber fastened. He looked up. It was still spinning, faster and faster. He was breathing heavily. He ran, he didn't know where since the room was spinning before his eyes. He attacked. In the background he could hear the voice of nom Anor, "It's no use, Jacen Solo! You have lost this battle. Give up!"

"Never!" Jacen cried and continued. It was useless though. There was really nothing he could do. Not this time. Slowly he fell to the ground, and into darkness.

A/N: I finished! I can't believe I finally finished this chapter and get to start the story.

Just a small note from me: This is not an OneShot, more chapters to come, and I hope they will be done sooner than you know it. But for now I hope you enjoy this one.

This is my first Star Wars fanfiction ever! So be nice ;)

Christine

**Review!**


	2. Missing more than one

"Jaina!" Kyp Durron yelled and ran over to her. He pulled her up and away from Anakin's body. "We have to go, or we will all be killed!"

"Leave me alone!" Her voice was dark and sad. She tried to pull herself out of his grab but he was too strong. "I can't leave him!"

"Jaina, he -"

"I know!" Jaina yelled. Her face was wet from tears, and they just wouldn't seem to stop, "I know." Kyp lifted her up and carried her behind a big post, where he knew they would be safe. For now. He looked back; the other Jedi would not be able to hold it much longer. They had to get out of there.

"Jaina listen, we have to get out of here!" Kyp said.

"What's the point?" Jaina asked. Her voice was so uncaring. "I have nothing to go back for. I'm scared. I'm angry. I feel hate. Hate, Kyp."

"No you don't!" Kyp said. She couldn't. Jaina had been raised to be on the good side of the force. She knew that hate and anger belonged to the dark side. Sure she had inherited her father's temper, but she never felt hate. "You can't Jaina! Listen to me, it's truly understandable that you feel the way you do when you just lost a brother, but that doesn't take away all of the good in you! You have so much left!"

"Like what?" Jaina said. Her eyes were seemed dark and cold.

"Like," Kyp thought hard to find something, "Your parents, your uncle, your friends, Jacen! Let's get the others and head back to the ships. You have to take the command now, do you understand?" Jaina's eyes changed suddenly. She nodded and got up.

The two of them ran over to the other Jedi. "Get the bodies of the dead and head back to the ships immediately."

"Solo, the source hasn't been destroyed yet! We can't leave before -" one of the Jedi tried to tell her.

"It's an order!" Jaina yelled. He nodded. They were hunted to the very end. The troops followed them all the way to the ships. They didn't follow them in the ships. "Something's wrong," Jaina told Kyp over the radio, "Why aren't they following us?"

"I don't know," he answered, "We will find out when we get back to Yavin 4!"

"No, let's head for Coruscant," Jaina decided, "Let the other Jedi go to Yavin 4. We will go to Coruscant." Kyp agreed. He told the other Jedi to head for Yavin 4, and that he and Jaina would meet them in a few days.

Luke Skywalker was in the middle of a class when he suddenly stood up, breaking the concentration. He closed his eyes. His face looked troubled.

"What's wrong, master Skywalker?" One of the students asked.

"There has been a great disturbing in the force," Luke answered and opened his eyes. He looked at the students. "Didn't any of you sence it?" the shook their heads. Luke stood in deep thought for a while. "Class dismissed. We will continue tomorrow. Something urgent has just come up."

"What is it, master Skywalker?" A young girl asked.

"I'm not sure," Luke answered. He walked outside and went looking for Tahiri. She was practicing with her lightsaber on a small open area in the jungle. He stood and watched her for a while. Suddenly she fell to the ground. Luke knew what it was. He walked over there and helped her up, "Are you alright," She nodded putting a hand to her head, "You felt it too."

"I did," She said and looked up at Luke. He looked very worried. "Something bad has happened. What do you suppose it is?"

"I have a feeling we will find the answer on Coruscant," Luke answered, "Would you be ready to leave in an hour?" She nodded. "Good, then go pack."

"And as the chief of state, I -" Leia was holding a meeting for the most important people in the senate. "I – I."

"Leia are you feeling alright?" Mon Mothma asked her nervously.

"I think so," Leia said, she felt incredible dizzy, "I just need to sit down." She sat down on a chair behind her, "Maybe we should cancel the meeting for today. We will continue tomorrow."

"Of course," Mon Mothma agreed.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything," a voice said from the back of the room. It was C-3PO. "Excuse me, but I have a message for Princess Leia."

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"I have been ordered to inform you that master Luke and Tahiri Veila have just landed here on Coruscant. They will be waiting for you in the entrance hall," C-3PO informed.

"Luke is here?" Leia asked confused, "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Tell him I will be there as fast as I can," C-3PO nodded and walked out. Leia turned back to the members of the senate. "I'm sorry, but I think this is something very important. I will call for a meeting tomorrow, and we will finish this." They nodded and Leia walked out.

In the entrance hall, sure as C-3PO had told her, was Luke and Tahiri. "What are you two doing here?" She asked them.

"There has been a disturbing in the force." Luke explained. "I felt it, and apparently Tahiri did too. Did you Leia?"

"Yes, not to long ago actually." She said, "But what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Excuse me again." C-3PO appeared again. "Masters Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo, have just returned from their mission to Myrkr. They will be coming here soon."

"Jaina?" Luke asked, "But they aren't supposed to return until a few days from now." But C-3PO was right. Jaina and Kyp entered the doors just as he was saying this. Jaina looked exhausted. The trails from the salty tears were still visible, and her eyes were quite red. Kyp, walking next to her, looked tired, and sad.

"Jaina what happened?" Leia asked and walked over to her daughter. Jaina opened her mouth but no words came out. She walked over to her mother and hugged her. Leia looked surprised at first but then put her arms around her daughter, "Jaina?"

Jaina still didn't answer. She held on to her mother tightly. Luke turned to Kyp who was facing the floor, "Kyp, what happened?" He asked. Kyp looked up, but then down again, "you have to let us know. Why was there such a disturbing in the force? We all felt it."

"I – I am not sure I'm the one to tell you," Kyp said quietly.

"What's going on here?" A voice said and walked over to them. "Luke?"

"I'm not sure, Han." Luke answered keeping his eyes on Kyp. "Tell us. Someone is going to have to. That someone my as well be you. Jaina doesn't seem to be in the condition to do so." Han glanced over at his daughter, which only made his face look even more confused. What was she doing back so early? Luke continued, "Tell us, Kyp. It's alright."

Kyp took a deep breath. He looked at Jaina who slowly let go of her mother. Han got to see her face, how exhausted it looked. She took a step away from Leia. And opened her mouth slowly, "The mission," She started, "Didn't quite turn out – as we had hoped for." Kyp walked over to her, to let her know that he was ready to take over, "It's alright I can tell them." He nodded. "Anakin, he – he wanted to hold the Yuuzhan Vong back so we had a change – to destroy the source. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it by himself. He was too strong. His lightsaber went right through Anakin's stomach."

Leia gasped. She fell back over and Luke only just caught her. He held her as the tears ran down her face fast. Han stood in shock. Kyp looked down at the floor again.

"I ran over there," Jaina continued. "He told me to tell all of you he loved you very much." She put her arms on her shoulders, as if she was cold. Han looked up at her. A tear very slowly made it's way down his face. Jaina looked up and saw it. New warm tears came to her eyes, as if she hadn't cried enough already. Han opened his arms, "Papa," Jaina said and ran over to him, hugging him. "There was nothing I could do. There was nothing." He kissed the top of her head understandingly.

For a while they all stood like that, then Leia suddenly remembered something, Tahiri. She turned. The small girl was standing looking at the floor, which was wet with her tears.

She slowly walked over to her. Tahiri looked up, and Leia put her arms around her. This was what she needed.

Luke turned and looked at Jaina. "Jaina, where is Jacen." Jaina's eyes grew wide. She looked at Kyp who looked the same way. They both had the same thought: he never returned. Jaina ran into the building, in which they were standing in the entrance hall of. She ran up to a room working as a transition station.

"I need contact with -" With who? Jaina thought. Her friends Lowbacca, Tenel Ka and Zekk were not on Yavin 4 at the moment. "With Jag. He is on Yavin 4, and is a fighter pilot." He was the only person she could think of. She had never met him, but she remembered that Kyp had talked about him.

Soon after there was connection with Yavin 4. "This is Jag Fel." A voice said and a young man appeared in a hologram.

"Hello this is Jaina Solo," Jaina said not really knowing if this was something she was supposed to ask a person she had never met before for some help. "I need you to do me a favor."

"How can I help you?" Jag Fel asked.

"Have my brother, Jacen Solo, returned to Yavin 4? He was just on a mission, and he should be back now."

"I'm afraid I don't know what your brother looks like. I'm only here temporarily and will be returning to Coruscant shortly. I heard a few Jedi returned a few hours ago, but I don't recall the name Jacen Solo, to be mentioned."

Jaina sighed. "Thanks a lot for your help."

"No problem." Jaina ended the hologram and slowly walked down into the entrance hall where her parents were still in deep shock, as well as Tahiri and her uncle. They all, including Kyp, turned to face her, "Jacen has not returned to Yavin 4," She said quietly. She looked down so she didn't have to see her mother break down again. She looked over at Luke, "Uncle Luke can I talk to you."

"Sure Jaina," They walked a distance away from the others.

"Uncle Luke, I - " Jaina started, "I can't sense Jacen. We have been able to that all the time ever since we were toddlers! Uncle Luke, on the mission, Jacen went on alone to find the source. We were out numbered, so the rest of us had to stay behind. We never saw him since." Her uncle hugged her. He knew it wasn't easy for her to say these things.

A few days later everything had turned upside down. Anakin's body had been brought to Coruscant so his family could get to say a proper goodbye. A very sad one of course.

Jaina was lying in her room, flat on her back on the floor. Her brother's presence had vanished from the force, and was practically considered dead. Every now and then, she would use the force the best she could, just to search for his presence. It didn't work.

Luke had gone back to Yavin 4, where his pregnant wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, was lying temporarily afflicted by a Yuuzhan Vong-engineered disease.

Jaina got up. There was something she had forgotten to do, talk to Tahiri. Thankfully she was still on Coruscant. She hadn't been feeling like taking up her training again. Jaina walked down to the room Tahiri was staying in and knocked on the door. "Tahiri, it's Jaina, can I come in?" She could hear a small 'yes', so she pressed the button, which opened the door.

Tahiri was sitting on the bed staring at a hologram on the wall. Jaina glanced at it. Her brother was smiling slightly. "How are you feeling, Tahiri?" Jaina asked softly. Tahiri looked at her for the first time since she had entered. She had done nothing out of her hair, and her eyes were red from all the crying. "Look, I just came by to tell you something. The very last thing Anakin said, was that you – you were the one he loved the most of all. And really Tahiri, he did. You brought so much joy to his life when he met you." Tahiri started crying, and Jaina continued, "He was always quiet before he met you. Jacen and I, well we were always together. When Anakin met you, he finally had someone to share things and thoughts with. Thank you, Tahiri, for making him so happy!" Jaina hugged her and thought that maybe she should leave Tahiri alone to think. "That's all I came to say really. Always remember, you will always be like a part of the Solo family." Tahiri smiled slightly.

Jaina left the room quickly again. She wasn't in the mood for more crying people. When she came out in the hallway, C-3PO came over to her. "Miss Jaina, the man you asked to be informed when came to Coruscant has just arrived at landing space 524."

"Thank you, threepio," Jaina said and made her way out to the landing space. True enough, Jag Fel had arrived. He was checking his Y-wing and making small adjustments. "Jag Fel?" She asked. He looked up. He looked more handsome than on the hologram.

"Yes. Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Jaina Solo, we talked not too long ago."

"Oh right, I'm sorry." He dried his hands in a small towel, "Jag Fel, nice to meet you. I'm really sorry to hear about your brothers." His face turned slightly serious.

"Thank you," Jaina said quietly, then decided to change the subject. "So I heard your first mission is coming up soon."

"Yes, it is," He answered, "That's really why I was doing the adjustments on my Y-wing." Jaina smiled slightly, "How do you know about it?"

"Because I'm going too," She said simply. "As a matter of fact, I'm leading it."

"So you were the one who assigned me," Jag asked. Jaina nodded, "Thank you. Not many would have done something like that. I didn't know you were a fighter pilot."

"I'm a starfighter pilot." She corrected him.

"That's a dangerous job for a young woman like you."

'As if you are any older,' Jaina thought angrily and said out loud, "I have been flying since I very young. I think I can handle it." Jag nodded. "I'll leave you to the adjustments." She walked away.

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the Tsavong Lah wasn't too happy with Mon Anor and Vergere.

"I told you to get both of them! What's the point of capturing twins when you only have one of them?" He yelled at them.

"But master, now we can fulfill the ancient Yuuzhan Vong prophecy when one twin sacrifices the other. All we have to do is twist Jacen Solo, so he can bring himself to be the reason of Jaina Solo's destruction!" Vergere said excitedly.

"We don't have the time. He is a Jedi. His mind will be tough to twist."

Vegere and Nom Anor smiled at each other. "You will be surprised of the time it will take. We have news, which will be hard for him to take," Vergere explained. "The news of death in his family. He is weak now master, we should act now."

"I like your way of thinking," Tsavong Lah said, giving them a small smile, the his expression went back to seriousness. "Has the young Jedi awoken?"

"Not yet, but it won't be long till he does," Nom Anor answered, then went right back to the topic they were discussing before, "Master Lah, let us twist Jacen Solo, you can check up once in a while, but let us do it." Vergere looked at Tsavong Lah excitedly.

"Alright," He answered after a while of thinking, "But you better do the work properly, and fast. I can be very impatient." Vergere and Nom Anor both swallowed hard and nodded.

In a room not far away, Jacen slowly awoke. Suddenly a strike of pain hit him hard. He let out a scream. He tried to get up but couldn't. The pain was unbelievable. His entire body was aching. He tried to remember, but everything seemed to be one big blur. 'Clear your mind, Jacen,' he thought to himself, remembering what his uncle had taught him. He tried to concentrate. 'Remember,' he ordered himself once again.

He sat with his eyes closed for a long time. He tried to use the force, but somehow it seemed weak in this room. Almost like it was outside, and couldn't get in. Jacen concentrated harder, gathering the force around him. It help him relax a little, and to make him forget about the pain. He sat his mind to remember what had happened before he was put in this room, and why he was here.

A vision stroked him. He was running away, chasing someone. He had left the stormtroopers and the Vuuzhan Vong to his siblings. While Jaina had fought along with the rest of the Jedi, Anakin had gone off to -

Jacen's eyes open right up. They were filled with horror. Anakin. Was it true what he had been told? He remembered now, Vergere had told him the faith of his little brother. It couldn't be true. Anakin was much too strong for that. He was to become the most powerful Jedi. Even better than their uncle. No Anakin couldn't be dead. Jacen closed his eyes and gathered the force once again. 'Come on, Anakin, sense me, let me know you are still alive' Jacen thought, hoping Anakin could hear him. There was no response. He couldn't sense him at all.

'Alright, don't panic,' Jacen thought, he was struggling to breath. Again, he closed his eyes and sensed for Jaina. He concentrated hard, but he didn't get an answer. He slowly lost the concentration. If he couldn't sense Jaina, his twin sister, there must have been something wrong. They had always had that special connection.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jacen felt the pain coming back, stronger than before. He looked up and saw Vergere and Nom Anor laughing at him. "Are we in pain young Solo?" Nom Anor laughed in his face, "Why are you lying around on the floor?"

"Where am I?" Jacen looked up at them. He tried to rise again, but he couldn't. "Tell me where I am!"

"Are you getting angry?" Vergere smiled. "I thought Jedi knights weren't allowed to fell anger."

"I am not," Jacen said slowly getting up. He did his best to ignore the pain. He was hurting but did his best to be strong. He glanced down at his belt, of course had they taken his lightsaber, "I just need answers, Vergere."

"Well let's put it this way, Solo," Vergere answered, "You are further out than you ought to be." Suddenly three stormtroopers entered the room. "Bring him to deck 12." They nodded, understanding the order. Two of them took him under one arm each and half carried Jacen out of the room, while the third walked close behind with a blaster against his back.  
Vergere and Nom Anor looked at each other and smiled, then turned and walked out of the room, heading for deck 12.

"Jaina, don't do this!" Han Solo tried to order his daughter. They were standing by Jaina's ship where she was loading it with the last needed things.

"Look Papa," Jaina sighed, "You have known about this mission for a while. There is nothing you can say to me, which is going to make me stay. This mission was appointed to me. I picked the pilots who will join me, and I only picked the best."

"You just lost your brother. Not to mention your twin brother is missing -" Han could feel his anger, but as he was trying to lecture his daughter, she cut him off.

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot what happened even though I was right there, and the memory has been hunting me in my dreams ever since." Jaina rolled her eyes, fighting back a few tears.

He chose to ignore that comment. "How can you leave in times like these? It has not even been three weeks! Take a break. You uncle will understand as will the republic. You have done more than enough!"

"Obviously not since they assigned this mission to me."

"You have a choice. They can't force you into something. If you absolutely have to do something, why don't you help out at the academy on Yavin 4?" Han tried to relax a bit.

"Because they have enough for that. They need a starfighter pilot for this mission, and I happen to be one."

"Enough with the smart comments." The anger returned, "Don't you think your mother has been suffering enough? She has been crying every night ever since that last mission. How do you think she will feel when her daughter, the only child who we know for sure is alright, goes out on a dangerous mission, which she, out of own free will, is leading?"

"It will not work to make me feel guilty." Jaina said, her eyes cold as ice. "How will you feel, father? You talk of how much mama is suffering, but what about you? You probably don't miss Anakin or Jacen."

"Don't ever say such a thing!" Han said, almost threatening her. "Why do you think I am here to stop you from leaving? I have my ways of showing this Jaina, but do you really think that I don't care about loosing both of my sons. I will not stand around seeing something happen to you! Do you understand?"

There was a pause. "Sorry Papa," Jaina eventually said, "I was being stubborn."

"I know, after all you are my daughter." He stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "If you decide to go on this mission, be careful. I mean it, very careful! Contact us so we are sure you are alright."

"Thanks Papa, and I will." She stepped out of his embrace, and walked over to the ship. "Ready?" She asked the droid R3-D5. It bipped, and she guess it meant, "yes". Before she took off she looked back at her father. "Take care. I will be back before you know it." She fastened herself to the ship, and got ready for take off.

Over the radio a voice called, "Where are we headed, Solo?" It was Jag Fel.

"Yavin 4," Jaina answered, "We have to pick up a few people, before we head for the imperial territories."

"Copy that." He answered and ended the conversation.

Jaina was the first to land on Yavin 4. They were expected. The rest of the team, who was going on this mission were waiting for them. As they got their ships ready, Jaina went looking for her uncle.

She found him in a small Jedi temple. She could sense he was concentrating about something, so she decided to turn around. She knew he had sensed her as well so she wasn't surprised when he said, "Stay Jaina."

"I don't want to take your time, uncle Luke. You look busy."

"I have all the time in the galaxy for you." He turned around and smiled slightly. "How can I help you?"

"Well," Jaina said, thinking of why she had come in the first place, "I don't know. A part of me just wanted to see you before I go off on this mission."

"I heard about this mission. It will be dangerous Jaina, maybe even more than the past one. It is no game to go into imperial territories."

"I don't see it like a game."

"Jaina, the past few weeks have been very hard, I understand if you need some time off."

"I don't. Papa already gave me this speech, I don't need it from you too." Jaina turned around getting quite annoyed. Why was everyone trying to control her life? It was her choice to make, theirs.

"Alright I won't," Luke continued. "You seem determined to go, so I see no reason why you shouldn't. But be careful Jaina. The dark side knows what has happened in your family. They will use it against you if they come near. Be strong Jaina, and remember what the Jedi has taught you. I know you are going into this mission as a starfighter pilot, but remember your Jedi skills."

"I can't help it, uncle Luke," Jaina tried to explain, "After Anakin's death, the smallest thing has made me angry. I know I shouldn't, it just happens."

"You have always had a bad temper, Jaina, but this time you are going to have to concentrate on keeping it down."

Jaina closed her eyes. How was she supposed to do this? How could she just ignore this, after her brother had died?

"He wouldn't want to see you make that mistake, Jaina." Luke answered, reading her thoughts, "Don't let them get you."

"I will do my best uncle Luke. Thank you." With that she turned and walked away, back to the ship. In her mind she could hear her uncle's voice, 'May the force be with you." She smiled slightly. "Ready?" She asked Jag Fel.

"Ready."

Ten ships jump to hyperspeed and disappeared. They all headed for the outer imperial territories.

A/N: I finished, finally. It took me forever to write this chapter. It's harder to write a star wars fic than I thought. Anyways, hope you like it, and please leave a review with your thoughts.

Christine


End file.
